Sanan Keisuke/Route
In Hakuōki: Stories of the Shinsengumi This walkthrough follows Sanan's extra content. His "In Days Past" stories are unlocked by completing his sub-route in "Shinsengumi Adventures 1". Several of them have since been integrated into Hakuōki: Kyoto Winds ''and its sequel. Shinsengumi Adventures 1 What should I do? * '''Distract Hijikata' ** Tell them everything ** Keep to the story *** Spoke up *** Trusted Heisuke * Catch the cat * Help with lunch Sanan In Days Past 1 I had to… * Tell him he's alive * Grab his hands ''(Ephemera +1)'' Shinsengumi Adventures 2 I would… * Infiltrate Shimabara * Stay at headquarters ** Sanan ** Inoue ** Shimada "A Festive Night" DLC I wasn't sure if it was all right for me to be going out and having a good time… * Accept their offer ** Stay a little longer *** Hijikata **** Stopped him **** Urged him to go *** Harada and Nagakura ** Suggest we head back * Decline their offer Sanan In Days Past 2 I… * Leave them to you ''(Ephemera +1)'' * Won't hate you In Hakuōki: Kyoto Winds This walkthrough follows the path that contains the most interactions with Sanan and the fewest interactions with all other candidates, even when there are no changes in affection. If no choices are bolded, your answer does not affect the route; however, when possible, you should avoid raising others' affection. Chapter 1 I was truly at a loss for what to do. * Find a way to escape. ** Stayed where I was. ** Ran for it. * Attempt to explain my situation. I wasn't sure what to do… * Stay put ** I could see that. ** Wow, I had no idea. * Talk to someone * Search the compound I… * Ask Hijikata if I can help around the compound. * Quietly return to my room. What should I do? * Stay behind in the headquarters. * Accompany Hijikata as his page. * Join them on their rounds. * Go to Fushimi. Chapter 2 What was I to do? * Leave and search for my father. * Remain in the compound. ** I'll go. ''(Romance +1)'' *** Yamazaki, you should go. **** Stay with Hijikata. **** Head to the Ikeda Inn. *** I promise to give the message. ** Why me? "I…" * …want to come. * …will stay behind. ** Go to the inner courtyard. ** Go to the common room. I… * I stepped out of line… * Want to watch over everyone while you're gone… Chapter 3 I… * Investigate. ** Investigate Yagi house. *** Persuade him. ''(Romance +1)'' *** Scream. ** Investigate Nambu house. * Return to my room. I… * Stay. * Go back to headquarters. What should I do? * Yes, please. * No, I'll take care of it. Where could they be going, I wondered. * I'm worried about Okita. * It's not any of my business. ** The demons. ** Their interest in me. ** My father. ** Turning humans into demons. *** Yes, I do. (Romance +1) *** No, I'd rather not know. I had to… * Tell him he's alive. * Grab his hands. ''(Romance +1)'' There was a lot on my mind, but what worried me the most was… * The notice board. * The furies. * Sen. Chapter 4 I was especially worried about… * The Guard. * The soldiers. ** Someone high-ranking. ** Someone neutral. ** Someone close to the people who were leaving. ** Someone who knows Itou. *** Do you really think so? *** Yes, I hope so as well. ''(Romance +1)'' What should I tell her? * Yes. * No. I didn't know what to do… * Go find the others. * Go outside. * Stay in my room. ** Remain in the room. ** Run away from the room. *** Fight Kazama. **** Trust Sanan. ''(Romance +1)'' **** Stop Kazama. *** Call for help. I… * I'm sure they understand. * Can I be one too? I… * Still wanted to help. ** Help with Itou. ** Convince Heisuke. ** I'll do anything. *** Ran after Nagakura. *** Remained here, with Heisuke. **** Will leave him in your hands. ''(Romance +1)'' **** Stopped Sanan. * Decided to stay home. I… * I will leave him to you. ''(Romance +1)'' * Won't hate you. I… * I want to help. * I'll stay here. Chapter 5 I wanted to say… * Do you really believe that it'll get better? ''(Romance +1)'' * You're fine, Okita. So, I… * Asked for a reason. ''(Romance +1)'' * Reproached him. Alternate endings Hakuōki: Kyoto Winds Sanan has two alternate endings. Both require low romance. This prerequisite is easiest to fulfill by selecting "Record of Service" from the main menu, and starting from Chapter 5 with a low romance. Bad Ending * You're fine, Okita. * Reproached him. Tragic Ending * Do you really believe that it'll get better? * Reproached him. Category:Walkthroughs Category:Minor routes Category:Major routes Category:Shinkai routes